<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt: Memory; Sherlock (TV); Sally Donovan by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141028">Prompt: Memory; Sherlock (TV); Sally Donovan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Minor Anderson/Sally Donovan, POV Sally Donovan, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She can truthfully, sincerely say she never wanted him dead, just gone. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [82]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt: Memory; Sherlock (TV); Sally Donovan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t worry, Sally. Someday, I’ll be nothing but an unpleasant memory,” Sherlock Holmes once said.</p>
<p>She doubted it then, and she knows better now.</p>
<p>No one outright blames her to her face, but she can see it in DI Lestrade’s eyes when they talk. Anderson is wracked with guilt she can’t understand, and she knows they’ll be over soon. Not many papers or news channels mention her name (thank God), but the police as an institution are heavily questioned.</p>
<p>She can truthfully, sincerely say she never wanted him dead, just gone.</p>
<p>His memory might be more damaging than he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>